


Empath

by BookofOdym



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: When Singh awakens as a meta, several things become much clearer.





	Empath

Things had been rough for Singh all week, it had started on Monday when he had walked into the precinct and just felt a wave of anger emanating from a criminal who had been brought in. It washed over him before he knew what was happening, and nausea had bubbled up in his stomach. He ended up needing to stay in his office for the rest of the day. 

He had no idea what was going on, but he was reasonably sure that when every google search led you to 'psychic powers' that just meant that something was wrong with you. 

So he'd taken the next day as a sick day, but that hadn't improved anything, he could just feel every single one of his neighbors' arguments through the walls. Who knew that they fought so often and so violently. After calling it in to the police, he went to bed. Sleep was what he needed. 

Stupidly, he decided to go to work the next day. He knew that really, he hadn't caught up on enough rest, but he also knew that there was no way that the force could run itself in his absence and that the stress caused by returning to work to find a stack of paperwork waiting for him would just undo all the work that taking the week off had done. 

Unfortunately for him, the first face that he saw when he walked into the building was Allen's. 

If Singh were subscribing to the 'psychic powers' theory, which he wasn't, by the way, maybe he would have thought that being around Allen was a good thing, the man was, after all, a ball of sunshine and rainbows, and unlikely to emanate any of the negative emotions that made Singh's stomach curdle. 

Singh was a logical man though, and he remembered enough of how annoying Barry could be, with his lateness, and how the reports he gave always contained useless little notes, that his usual irritation superseded his ability to sense the other's emotions for a good several moments. 

"Allen," he said, approaching the other man from behind. 

Allen jumped and whirled around to face him. "Sir!" He said, then, wincing, added, "Director Singh, I thought you were out this week." 

Whatever emotion was drifting out of him could only be described as... fluffy, it was warm, without being overwhelmingly hot, and was soft. It was exactly what David would have expected from Allen. 

* * *

Except, no, it didn't seem like Barry felt like that all the time, he'd made several trips down to the lab that day, in what was definitely an attempt to hurry the forensic scientist up on the case and in no way him trying to get away from the feelings of stress upstairs. Singh most certainly didn't want to enjoy basking in Allen's gentle emotions. 

If he had been, he would have been disappointed, because he could feel the waves of stress emanating from Allen as he drummed his fingers on the table. 

"Are the tests taking a while?" He'd asked, and Barry had practically yelped. 

"Yes. Sir. I think one of the cops on the scene contaminated the evidence, we're gonna have to throw this out." 

Singh swore, the worst feeling was finding a killer, only for it to turn out none of the evidence was admissible in court because a cop just threw it in the back of his truck for several hours. 

But, stress and fear, Allen felt those. 

So what the Hell had that emotion been this morning? 

* * *

The answer came to him while he was sitting at his desk (and really, he was annoyed that he was spending most of his workday trying to solve the mystery that was Barry Allen rather than actually getting any work done), and he almost dismissed it out of hand. For one thing, he was fifteen years Allen's senior, and for another, absolutely no one ever got a crush on their hard-ass boss. Your boss, it was generally agreed, was the person who you grumbled about when they made you do overtime, and absolutely nothing more. 

Although. 

He shook his head, thinking like that was stupid. 

Unless. 

He stood up with a sigh. 

Absolutely no harm would come from asking the man out to coffee. 


End file.
